Black butler A Sparrow
by snowstormjinx
Summary: I'm fond of music fighting and time travel to england in a other dimensional plane getting adopted as the queens adopted granddaughter I dunno but I ll try to save lives and kick Ciel I love my long lost sis so if he so much as hurts her I ll sick my wolves on him . What you see on the cover I mage is what Sparrow is wearing .
1. Chapter 1

The snakes tried to surround you as you ran towards the mansion your two wolves on your heels." Help , help ". Then a blur of black stopped of the mansion , nope I will not die , I turn to a cat my black fur and my wolves turned to kittens an we ran towards the friendliest thing you can as you ran past the man in black who looked like he was gonna squee. then burst into the mansion with a force a cat an kittens should not have and ran towards a white haired boy with snakes, a blue haired boy , and ran to the white haired into his vest and curled in his chest shivering " I will stay here with Shadow and Wolfie till that thing goes " shadow and wolfie curled up with her as well. " Sebastian are those your cats pointing at snake . "mew that thing is evil" I pop my fluffy head out of his vest . The blue haired boy looking startled spoke " It can talk well this is gonna be interesting " he says he has a eyepatch an I can feel the evil it covers . " Are you gonna kill me an my companions " I stare out blanky my eyes whatever coler they are changing . " No we won't right Sebastian, yes Ciel" The butler looked heartbroken when I said he was evil." Also whats the name of the hideaway I'm in " looking at the pale white haired boy you where hiding in . He had scales in some places of his face , cute and you looked at the snake around his neck " Hi wats up I'm Sparrow " "Well you seem nice I'm Emily " " Her name is Sparrow " emily speaks in snake. and I mew but she understands.  
" Her name is Sparrow and I'm snake says Emily" snake said ,I butt my head against his skin." He's nice you all want me to come out " Snake blushes when you say he's nice. " Please come out of Snake he's red " said ciel looking at snake like he had wanted to get straight to the point. I jump out of snake's chest turning back to me as soon as my paws landed on the carpet. My red and black corset along with my skirt was fine along with my sabers on my side,  
I felt my red hair feeling my fox ears and my fluffy tail all there,along with my purse. Im so fancy I sang in my thoughts much to my surprise they could hear my thoughts.  
" You fancy yeah right " Ciel snorted. sasuke ass mother f...r . " Wat does that mean " asks Sebestian a chuckle on his lips. mew you say as Wolfie and Shadow pop out of Snakes vest still black kittens running towards you. Sebastian cuddle attacks them practicly making her pets wish she would help them.  
Let us go you demon the wolves thoughts are heard loud and clear. He drops the kittens and they run towards her . She turns them back to her pet wolves Wolfie's moonlight fur cuddling her and Shadow his dark midnightfur gwomps her too," Your so sweet" hugging them back. Ciel stared and smiled for a sec "I'm the Queens adopted grand daughter " presenting a letter the queen had told you to give to Ciel explaining why you were there. Ciel reads it and looks at me like if I should prove it ."Your a shapeshifter from the future and you where found beating up a crowd of men who called you a w- "don't say it" and wearing a t shirt a school skirt and hit them whith a rectangular box " . " yeah points at her touchscreen phone." an your pass life that your gonna be taking the place of is Lizzy's long lost sister." Look everytime I travel back I have memories of wat my past is like my sister is yours and that I hate your guts because you make her .. uh forget it but, yeh your sad little ass better smile. " Sparrow you can see the future as well " " Well yeah and I'm basically a walking encyclopedia about your world which becomes an anime , so yeh . " Put all weapons on this desk" said ciel . This desk is way to small . "where are the rest of the servants". Then suddenly Finny, Mey rin ,and Bardroy fall outside the door. Finny gets up introducing them " Meyrin , Baldroy, and I'm Finny,lady Sparrow . " Just Sparrow k , an I need you all to hold out your hands when I hand out my weapons k " I move towards the desk and emptie out my weapons I put my two sabers there, a bow and quiver my poisonous rings , phone , I then search my purse bringing out a scroll , daggers ,and by then the desk was already full. I walk towards Mey rin and the rest of the servants " um hold these please " I bring out a knife , a knife from my stocking handing them to Mey rin, and I gave my two wolves to finny, and to baldo i gave my bassoka from my purse , two guns on my person , a needle fan and daggers attached by a chakra thread . Ciel stuttered " Is that all Sparrow " I'm not done yet , Snake come here " Snake comes as red as a cherrie, "hold out your hands" I say this is gonna be fun. " Sparrow what are you gonna hand me ..." Heeh heh cute . " Me " I get into Snakes arms and hand him my purse as well" he turns red noticing my skirt was short and he was touching my thighs. " This is pretty much my entire arsenal plus my purse " " Sparrow your skirts short" he said practicly turning to a tomato. " Are we done Ciel your servants are tired pointing to Mey rin , baldo , who were struggling to stay standing. Finny stood there like he was having fun. Wanting to help them poor things. I kindly left snake's arms and went to help Mey rin helping her with the weapons.  
" Fine you can put them down now" One hour later spongebob joke. "you can't keep your weapons" "Does that mean Wolfie , Shadow , and me aren't allowed to stay together . holding them in for a hug my satchel, along with my phone stays " phone rings . well lets see who awnsers " Hey babe whats up" Derrick you ass hat you stay saying bad words to the phone while everyone stares , " You dated my sister behind my back yeah pas me to her Carla you be careful with him who knows what he has in mind for you take your pepperspray,hide the gun in your purse, yes take him out if he does any thing to you wait pass me back to him . If you do anything to her your dead I will go and stab you myself, or feed you to Shadow and Wolfie and give your body to a dragon so they can have a meal I doubt they want you you sick bit.. ,sister stealing who.e . I could stab you threw the phone if I'm angry enough blood gusshing out splatting my sister . Don't you forget I can read your thoughts if you hit her" Hanging up I look to see all of them staring at me like what did I just do .  
" TWO WORDS DEAL 


	2. Chapter 2

" TWO WORDS DEAL WITH IT I'M MAD " PUTING MY HEADPHONES ON . "Sebestian I wanna hear what she's listening to " "Kid you don't wanna do that". Sebestian yanked my headphones off ,

TIme standed still for a second Dum lil butler , my thoughts came in a wave , . I stared at them blankly my wolves howled at me to stay calm as I was reliving a thought it was bad , this was bad. " There once was a little dream" said a voice . I screamed " Not this song eek " The song had already started Ciel and the servants all looked at me. " Hey not my fault Ciel wanted to hear what I was listening to at the moment and Sebestian yanked my headphones from my phone". " It's okay Sparrow says Emily " translated Snake looking at me worridly. Whats wrong dear, said Emily . " Bad memories,change that song Sebestian"." mm how " The song continued they looked at the scene unfolding my past selves reliving their lives. Ahh I hate sacrifial alice. The song continued . The first Alice was a galliant red one weilding a sword inthe wonderland, my past self weildied a sword and had a red maid outfit. The song continued Slicing down everything in her way ,and she well killed k I hid behind Snake. The red girl left a path of red and was captured in the woods. The second Alice was a fragile blue one, the image of the red one disappeared and then a blue version of my past appeared singing false notes. " He sang to the world in the world of wonderland , old me started to sing". Filling regions with so many false created notes that were of a crazy blue world, this new Alice was that of a rose , he was shot and killed by a mad man . Just then a man shot the old me , and a sad flower came from me . " I give " I watched as one by one of my past lives the green one became evil the siblings were

KILLED ... as they were by a red woman . the song ended showing me as the Alice who ENDED UP WELL .. Alive Escaped everything The last Alice. I was teleported to the front of the scene And I did the rational thing any girl would've done .. nope I stared blankly at everyone watching " Can I go to bed now " " Sebestian show Sparrow her room ", Sebestian carried me to my room and as soon as I got there my wolves came human hugging me I just fell .. Sebbestian left the room and I fell in ..  
no , not love a pit a dead pit. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sparrows PoV

I was crying into Shadow's shoulder , Wolfie cradled me as well. I loved them AND ALL I wanted to do was snuggle em .  
I fell asleep in their cuddly arms sobbing my beautifal red locks turning white with my sadness. And then I knew I wouldn't get sleep at all the feeling came I knew I couldn't escape I wasn't peter pan or a girl without chains at that. I had daggers,staring at the dark pit of my dreams " Ah " WHY ME WHY ... tHEN he came at me his long blue hair passing my eyes so light pretty if it was candy it would be sweet an cherished . But not in my eyes cause I felt his dagger graze my theigh and with that I went completely marionette .  
Poor guy won't last not at all even if he is formidable he'd still be .. gone . And I laughed not sweet an bubbly and better still it felt like acid I saw him stiffen. My blood was flowing from my theigh but I didn't care.  
Wolfie's PoV She woke up to Sparrow's screaming DAM IT Luke Skywalker had a better life than Sparrow at times. Sparrow had blood staining her locks of hair when I woke up , and a deep cut on her theigh it had blood dripping off of it a look so serene if she hadn't been covered with claws marks and a wound on her side . Plus seein blood that probrably wasn't her's was sprinkled on her corset an pale face. " Shadow it's happening again , wake up U git " I slapped him across the face to wake him. " Sis whats wrong it's happened again hasn't it " he said looking down at Sparrow's body. I nodded in reply. " what do I do " Nuthin jus hold her you ninny ".  
He cradled Sparrow her head leaning on his chest a lil brother an his sister so serine . His midnight hair glowing on Scarlet's now white locks he was trying to apply pressure on the wounds .  
She was gonna hate herself for doing this but " Sebestian Help help SEBESTIAN , anyone help " I screamed as loud as my voice would allow me. The door burst open in about a minute to see the servants armed with a rifle and other assorted weapons and a broom , oh an also several snakes an a canon I don't know how it got their folks [Don't ask]  
"She had a nightmare she murmered guitily while leading em , at Shadow who had cradled Sparrow while fastening a bandage on her wounds and looked at the door when a tall butler pushed Snake out of his way .  
" Well she be fine has this happened before Wolfie " Yes She ' ll be fine . Snake took one look at Shadow and I cooled feel his anger hot and fierce . I thought messaged him She'll be fine thats our brother Shadow trust me he's annoying but we'll have to deal with him k hold on . Snake looked at her then thought back Fine Wolfie we will, thinks Snake and Goethe. I broke the chat.  
Good now that's that of the way I can finally relax for - A SCREAM stops me . I turn my face looking at sparrow .

Sparrow's Pov He raked his hand morphing to a fury clawed paw , and he left claw marks on my thigh and took a long look at my hair . They knew who I was that I would never bothered them unless threatened yet they always came to fight me. I flung myself at him and parried his dagger and slammed into him my twin katana striking him in his side . His blood splattered my clothes making my pale white shirt my cape pooled behind me and I stared into the man I had killed it's always the same if I asked them if we could just go our separate ways they would still fight against me they had too no matter, what it was just beyond cruel to me. And then I buried him in my cape leaving him in a plaza so his family could bury him I grabbed a rose from where we fought it had turned red cause our blood had landed on it was red on mine and his shyed away from mine making it splattered in two shades of red . I dropped it on his bundle I smiled sadly and felt the world pull me back cause of the pain on my legs and I fell to the ground looking at his serene face I was gonna go soon I could feel it . I stared at his blue eyes an he was about to pass to the lord soon I closed his eyes and smiled at him as I did I calmed him down with a child hood song I knew , then I felt my self look into my purse for a candy an pressed it to his lips and he swallowed it I took out a basket with sweets and candy a teddy bear for his family and layed it next to him , adding a charmed bow so no one but people he cared get it .  
Then I was dragged into the real world.

I woke up to see shadow cradling me and Snake bandaging my thighs .  
" Sparrow what happened are you ok " " No I'm not I killed another one Snake " I shivered in my tee looking at everybody in the room Mey-rin looked at me she didn't have her glasses on she looked at me sadly then I smiled at everyone " It'll be fine I 'll get over it come on let's go play a game it's already going to be morning I wanna have fun K " I pouted at the end and went to snuggle Snake's lap " So how about we watch anime an Mey-rin and me can fan girl over everything we can do k" I said holding Mey-rin's hand and whispered "  
We can talk about boy's and dress each other up " We jumped up and down squealing at the thought.

BOOM boom " WHAT IS ALL THIS RACKET" AND shorty himself burst the door open looking mad .


	4. Chapter 4

In the touch of me changing the room to see me an Mey-rin while Wolfie and Shadow led them - Sebestian to the window , Ahh this is gonna be fun. Ciel OPENS THE DOOR TO SEE ME SCREAM IN TERROR , HEH HEH.  
" You lil perve , Sebestian was helping us for a ball an you burst in to see me getting ready ahh get get get "  
I howled at Ciel ." Your bleeding Sparrow really bad you have blood all over you '  
"Um no I don't I touch my hair to find that I have the rose , I clutch it an I wanna howl for all that have lost an I feel hate towards this child he'll hurt my sis an he has tortured others I know an some that I knew.  
The little boy named Ciel looked at me wondering why I fell to my knees and then I started to howl It was Long, Cold , reaching for light in this world I found small lights including me but I was getting dim so small an I howl again The other Christians pray along side my howls. " Ciel we hate you so, I use to be alive an she brought me back " he turned to see Wolfie standing there Looking at him with such sadness in her blue crystal eyes , " Your just someone who I used to laugh with but now ... I don't even wanna look at you "

Ciel's POV

" Doll your so different "  
" I guess I am" said doll I looked at the girl she now had the same face but her hair and eyes she had blue eyes but they were cold an , she was like him now . Sparrow went towards Doll an stroke her new white long curly hair. " She changed a bit her hair turned white an I only managed to bring Beast back and Doll .  
Beast stayed in the woods not wanting to even get near you afraid she would lunge at the chance to kill you or die again ." " Sebestian looked down at the floor guiltily " I should have sensed her and Doll being brought back why can't I ?'' ' if this keeps up I'm gonna scream ' " Look Its like I can bring em back but it's a curse an a blessing at the same time I feel the world's pain there burden trouble's what happens in the world children screamin for help , people dying , people being treated like slaves, ninja's are treated cruel even if they can defeat the enemy." I saw as Sparrow let the word's fall out of her mouth. " An you killed those children I managed to sneak some away from the fire an they become happy an looked at the world at new they read the bible , bedtime stories an we ganged up an become a pack we become the Queen's wolves not speaking metaphorically of course she sent me here to just be here an I 'm gonna see if I can stop you from hurting my sister I doubt it I seen peeks of the future every time I have a dream. It gives me a glimpse you hurt her already an It's gonna tear her apart if you leave her so I'll save her from u " 'I'm gonna hurt Lizzy' thinks of the zombies an Lizzy fighting them 'that girl is so strong but so innocent too how can I hurt her'  
" Well I love her she's mine I'm keeping her , so deal with it " then the girl named Sparrow smiles her white hair stained with blood making it look like rose's litter the edge of her hair " Now this should be disasterous , Me and Doll need to go downstairs and meet someone civilized an fun." They walk slowly giving a firm nod an hmmph when they come near Sebestian Sparrow slaps his face " You little " an lets Doll get a turn slapping him as well " You hurt her " " Tell Beast I'm sorry an she can can join for dinner if she likes " they interrupt sebestian by slapping him again an leaving him in shock as they went out the room an the world shook with a Squeeeeaaal . "aH it's Lizzy " 


End file.
